<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can't Hurt My Feelings, But I Like Pain by ghostofcalum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276383">You Can't Hurt My Feelings, But I Like Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum'>ghostofcalum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofcalum/pseuds/ghostofcalum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt from, "Think Twice," chapter 25.</p><p>Or, predestined soulmates, alpha pro-league player Kageyama and omega Hinata finally hookup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can't Hurt My Feelings, But I Like Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This can be read as a stand-alone, smut one shot. It's from my story, Think Twice, chapter 25. I really enjoyed writing this and wanted to make it available for people just looking for smut to enjoy!</p><p>The title is from the song, WAP by Cardi B &amp; Megan thee Stallion.</p><p>Kageyama and Hinata are destined mates who've been pining after each other for months and the opportunity to fuck finally presents itself. </p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/ghostofhinata">twitter</a> if you'd like to say hi!</p><p>In case you were curious, this is what I listened to while writing this chapter.<br/>-Teeth by 5 Seconds of Summer<br/>-Carry Out by Timberland &amp; Justin Timberland<br/>-If We Ever Meet Again by Katy Perry &amp; Timberland<br/>-WAP by Cardi B &amp; Megan Thee Stallion<br/>-Bad Guy by Billie Eilish<br/>-Love Shot by EXO</p><p>Please enjoy &amp; Happy Holidays if you celebrate!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p>Kageyama had never been one to do things in a rush, contrary to popular belief, considering his temper alone, the athlete was usually known to take his time and think things through. Practice made perfect after all, his serves alone could have told you that. It’s the aspect that made him so good at his craft. He was a perfectionist in the truest sense of the word. Not many things in his life had ever made him feel so out of control, so guided by alpha instinct alone, and made him want to rush to the prize instead of savoring the path to victory.</p><p>Just like Inarizaki’s assistant coach, Kita Shinsuke would say on any sports channel interview after his team did <em>anything</em> spectacular, the process was always more important than the results. Such a stupid phrase, one said with no hidden meaning, but one that Kageyama lived by.</p><p>But, now, right now, that was the last thing on his mind as he tore off his shirt, followed by his pants that he nearly tripped over as he stepped out of them. His shirt was being thrown off to the side as hot, small hands slid up his torso to feel the skin underneath. The hands weren’t just random hands though, they belong to someone who Kageyama had long waited for, had <em>finally </em>been given the chance to love in the way he wanted to, and he was rising to the challenge presented to him head on.</p><p>He was an alpha in the truest sense after all and he was definitely expressing that quite clearly in the way he walked him and Hinata back towards the large bed. All that was left separating them now was the oversized jersey the omega was wearing but it would stay, <em>had</em> to stay because it had long plagued Kageyama’s fantasies, and the thought of finally making them a reality had him bursting at the seams.</p><p>Hinata flopped back on the bed, just wearing the jersey, and watched with a gaping mouth as Kageyama stood at the foot of it. The omega has never been one to have such few words for a situation, always having been loud spoken and not the shy type, but <em>this</em>, made the hope of forming any kind of sound get stuck in his throat as he watches the alpha rake eyes over him.</p><p>The alpha was a predator about to strike and his prey was all too willing to let it happen, wanted it to happen, <em>needed</em> it to happen. Hinata was eager to be devoured whole.</p><p>Kageyama braced a knee onto the bed and placed his hands on the sheets as he climbed on, moving slowly as if trying to calculate every movement with as much accuracy as possible. He kept crawling forward until his upper body was nestled between Hinata’s bare legs and proceeded to hook his arms under the omega’s thighs so he could throw them over his shoulders.</p><p>Hinata propped himself up onto his elbows so he could watch with curious eyes as Kageyama smirked and turned his head to the side so he could nuzzle the inside of the omega’s thigh.</p><p>The omega’s breath hitched with that one, feeling utterly weak at how close Kageyama was to his arousal. He was already hard, his erection red and swollen where it laid against his stomach and Gods, the slick. It was already coating his thighs and ass, ever since they’d started making out. He should’ve felt mortified, knowing fully well how easily Kageyama could smell him, <em>see</em> him now, yet he couldn’t bring himself to, not at the moment. Not when the alpha eyed at him like he was his favorite dish, served personally to him.</p><p>The alpha reached a hand around to press the soft thigh towards his face as he ran his lips back and forth, letting them snag on the tender flesh as he gently grazed his teeth over it, teasing the omega with the promise of a bite. He could smell Hinata’s slick so thick and <em>mouthwatering</em> being this close to him. Hinata’s thighs were shiny with it, so inviting and thick in his arms that he couldn’t resist giving them a hard squeeze. Being so close to the source of Hinata’s arousal made Kageyama ravenous and he was all too ready to take a bite. “So sweet,” he sighed against the skin, feeling the omega jolt in his hold. “Hinata.”</p><p>“Kageyama,” Hinata muttered, letting out a shaky breath as he gripped the sheets between his fingers as he felt the anticipation begin to build inside of him, feeling himself grow harder, and slicker just from Kageyama’s light teasing. Damn him.</p><p>Hinata’s mouth was watering at the sight of seeing Kageyama naked. He’d imagined it, <em>of course</em>, he was only human after all but seeing it in the flesh blew those illusions out of the water. Here was Kageyama, the champion setter of the damn v-league, the potential pick for the Olympic team about to fuck him. The omega couldn’t breathe, couldn’t even bring himself to process that fact.</p><p>Kageyama who was all hard muscle, tall, and so built, nestled in between his legs. An alpha in the truest form, really, and Hinata had never been with one before, let alone <em>his</em> alpha, his soulmate.</p><p>Not that he was complaining about his past experiences, but he couldn’t even imagine what it was like to be with an alpha. Biologically, there were vast differences between the second genders and most of those aspects came to life during <em>many</em> situations. Sex was one of those situations.  He knew from past anatomy classes in college and from friends who were dating or married to alphas who had shared their experiences with him that it was <em>different </em>being intimate with alphas. That there were certain features only alphas possessed, things you wouldn’t ever experience at the hands of a beta or omega during sex. Tonight, he would get to see for himself.</p><p>Hinata let his eyes take the setter in completely, looking at the way his straight black bangs fell over his eyes, said eyes that the omega felt like pierced his soul sometimes with the intensity they stared at him with. Then, there were Kageyama’s arms, so thick, strong, and all hard muscle. Hinata could admire him forever if he was being honest. His gaze moved further down, catching just the slightest peek at Kageyama’s chest from where he was still nestled between the omega’s legs.</p><p>The omega pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down on it at the idea of his chest. Kageyama was a beautiful canvas, solid pecs, and a toned six-pack that surely came from all the exercise he did to stay in shape for volleyball, not that Hinata was complaining, not at all! He was the one getting to indulge in the best of the alpha, tonight, after all. Then, there was his cock, that sight alone made Hinata want to shatter into a million pieces just imaging how delicious it would feel <em>inside</em> of him. It was so long and thick—</p><p>unfairly thick, he might add, thinking it might tear him apart, but then again, maybe that’s what Hinata wanted. Kageyama’s thighs were equally as beefed as his arms and Hinata wanted to run hands all over them, put his mouth on them until he got his fill.</p><p>“Staring is rude, little omega.” Kageyama brought him out of his thoughts. “Although, if you like what you see, I’m not one to complain.” The alpha pressed soft kisses to each thigh, letting himself enjoy getting to touch the omega in any way he could. He wanted to worship him, show him how much Kageyama loved him and wanted to taste every inch of his small body. A beautiful body that plagued every wet dream the alpha had had since he’d met the omega. A body he wanted to put his mouth on until his jaw hurt and Hinata was pacified.</p><p>“I like it,” Hinata answered honestly, catching Kageyama off-guard, clearly not having expected the omega to bite back. “I’d like it <em>more</em> if it actually did something instead of teasing me, though.”</p><p>Kageyama rolled his eyes in endearment and landed a hard bite on the omega’s inner thigh, enjoying the impatient whimper that he tore from Hinata. The alpha should’ve known, should’ve expected it, considering how keen Kageyama always had been, that his other half would be one to outright <em>demanding </em>and sexually impatient. It was clear that Hinata had other plans when it came to the pace they were doing things tonight. Kageyama could feel Hinata’s thighs shaking in his hold, so small yet so greedy, already demanding more.</p><p><em>I love it, I love him,</em> Kageyama thought, licking over the bite mark in a silent apology. Lucky for Hinata, Kageyama was too eager to give. He just hoped Hinata knew what he was asking for. But, just like Miwa had said, if the universe didn’t think the omega could handle his blunt nature, they wouldn’t have been destined. Tonight, Kageyama would put that to the test.</p><p>“Greedy,” Kageyama chided him, pulling back so he could hike the omega’s thighs higher up on his shoulders. “So <em>greedy</em>, little omega.”</p><p>Hinata met his gaze and narrowed his eyes. “Alpha, please,” he pleaded, not feeling an ounce of shyness in the least as he asked for more. If he was being honest, he expected more already but voicing his desires never hurt anybody.</p><p>Kageyama smiled at him, enjoying being asked for more already, so early into the night. “I love you,” he confessed, leaning forward to kiss and run his tongue along Hinata’s stomach. He let himself trace the outline of the soft skin, playfully letting his teeth bite anywhere he would reach, and dipping his tongue into the omega’s bellybutton. He was taking his time, teasingly slow on propose, part it to get a reaction and another part to worship the omega. He didn’t want to waste a second of their time together.</p><p>Hinata watched the alpha move, swallowing the lump in his throat as he let himself enjoy the touch on his abdomen. Kageyama’s tongue was hot against his body and the grip his hands still had on the back of Hinata’s thighs kept him pinned to the bed. Fuck, if Hinata could melt into the sheets, he would be a puddle already. Maybe it was omega biology, or maybe Hinata was just a horny person, but having the warm weight over him made him feel safe and comfortable as if he could let every one of his defenses down and relax into the moment. “I love you too,” Hinata said, trying to keep his voice steady as he spoke but it was difficult, especially with how close Kageyama’s mouth was to his cock that was standing painfully hard and neglected.</p><p>He let out a frustrated noise when he noticed the alpha purposely avoiding touching him there.</p><p>Kageyama’s dark eyes shot up to meet his. “What?” He asked, clicking his tongue when Hinata only pouted. “Something you want?”</p><p>“Touch me,” Hinata begged. “<em>Please.</em>”</p><p>“Since you asked so nicely, little omega,” Kageyama replied, moving his head down. Maybe he was being mean and unfair, but part of him didn’t want to give in so easily to the omega. Of course, he would give him anything he wanted, but first, Hinata would have to ask him for it. Kageyama wanted to hear him beg and whine until he was red in the face and desperate. The alpha had a feeling of sorts that maybe, just maybe from what he’d heard from the omega directly and their friends that Hinata was used to getting things he wanted immediately from a <em>certain </em>someone and Kageyama wanted to be different, wanted to please of course, but at a price.</p><p>“So pretty, look at you,” the alpha sighed, “and all <em>mine</em>.” He moved forward, catching Hinata by surprise when he took the tip of the omega’s smaller cock into his mouth and sucked as if his life depended on it. If there was anything Kageyama enjoyed in life, it was taking people by surprise and exceeding their expectations of him.  </p><p>And caught Hinata by surprise he did. The omega’s eyes shot open when he felt the warm heat around him and was positive, he saw stars. Hinata was jostling in place as Kageyama sucked him off at an impatient speed, letting his tongue focus on the tip, knowing how sensitive the area was.</p><p>If the omega could laugh at that moment, he would, remembering who he was and how much he usually enjoyed racing to the finish line when it came to sex, and here was Kageyama, already six feet ahead of him.</p><p>Hinata’s fingers tightened in the sheets as he scrunched his eyes closed at the sensation. Never once had his whining been answered so quickly and so head on, literally. “Kag! — <em>Ah! </em>Kageyama!”</p><p>Kageyama chuckled at his reaction, feeling Hinata’s hips twitch at the sensation the omega felt from the sound around his cock. He tightened his grip on the omega, trying to keep him from moving around too much so he could finish the task at hand as he moved. The alpha hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down until it hit the back of his throat knowing Hinata wouldn’t last at the pace he was setting and that was fine, they had all night after all. Hinata could come as many times as he wanted or as many orgasms Kageyama could coax out of him.</p><p>He swirled his tongue underneath the length of Hinata’s cock before he pulled back and popped it out of his mouth. Even if Hinata wasn’t big or thick, it didn’t matter because Kageyama was <em>very</em> talented with his mouth and he wanted to make sure Hinata knew that. It was painfully obvious he clearly didn’t receive this kind of attention back home and the alpha was blowing his mind just from that action alone. Not that he would say anything and ruin the moment they were having. He wasn’t that big of an idiot.</p><p>Hinata already had tears running down his face.</p><p>“Adorable,” Kageyama praised him, springing forward and bending the omega in half on his quest to pull him into a quick kiss. Hinata moaned when their lips met, savoring the feel of Kageyama’s wet lips, knowing exactly why they were so wet and felt even more slick leak out of him and onto the sheets.</p><p>Hinata whined against the stretch and the alpha only huffed in amusement. “You can take it,” Kageyama told him after he pulled away, pressing his body down to emphasize the position he had Hinata in. “I know you can.”</p><p>He ran his hands down Hinata’s legs, feeling the creamy skin from his thighs down to his ankles, before sliding his body down and diving back in, sucking on the tip alone just to feel Hinata squirm under him again. He watched Hinata’s expression as he sucked, enjoying the ways his face showed every ounce of pleasure he was feeling. It was ridiculous how easy it was to coax desperate sounds out of him. It made Kageyama’s own erection grow harder in anticipation. Sometimes, it felt like Hinata couldn’t possibly be more desirable but then, he would go and do things like that, and Kageyama’s heart would grow twice the size.</p><p>Kageyama’s hands came to rest on the omega’s hips for a second before he pulled his mouth away, earning himself a disgruntled whimper from the omega. “I can feel your hips trying to move,” Kageyama informed him, enjoying the blush that spread across Hinata’s face. “Go ahead, no one is stopping you and I certainly won’t break from you fucking my mouth.”</p><p>“You, <em>ughh</em>—!” Hinata panted, eyes shooting open to glance at the alpha. He did a double-take, as if not believing what he had just proposed.</p><p>Kageyama, however, didn’t give him a second to answer, already going back to sucking him off. He knew Hinata wouldn’t last long, considering how hard he was himself and how close to coming he felt just from having his hands on the omega. He kept his grip tight on the omega’s hips, easing him into the motions of driving up into the alpha’s mouth until Hinata began moving them on his own. The movements were unsure at first, not having done it before, but lucky for him, Kageyama was eager to assist. The alpha groaned around Hinata’s cock when the omega began thrusting up with no help, fucking Kageyama’s mouth.</p><p>“I’m going to, <em>ah</em>, I won’t! I won’t last,” Hinata frantically moaned, trying to get Kageyama off of him before he exploded in his mouth.</p><p>The alpha pulled away and wrapped his hand around Hinata to jerk him off. “Go ahead, show me how pretty you look when you cum,” he encouraged the omega, watching Hinata’s eyes crinkle and his lips part as his breathing grew hectic. “So beautiful, little omega,” he praised, reaching his free hand forward to let his thumb trace over Hinata’s lips. “Go on, come for me, show me who made you feel so fucking good?”</p><p>Hinata’s head was lulling, feeling his orgasm crash over him at full speed. The alpha was touching him <em>everywhere </em>and he couldn’t concentrate on anything. He shivered when he came, opening his eyes and watching his cum squirt on Kageyama’s chest whose dark eyes were zeroed in on him.</p><p>Kageyama rolled off of him and watched Hinata lay back fully on the bed, trying to process what had just happened.</p><p>The alpha moved closer to him until they were lying beside each other. His hand cupped Hinata’s face and gently turned it to face him. “You did so well, so good, Hinata.”</p><p>Hinata looked at him with teary eyes, letting the praise seep into him.</p><p>“I love you,” Kageyama said, voice thick with emotion as he looked at the omega. “So much.”</p><p>Hinata’s hand came up to cover his own and entwined their fingers. “Kageyama, I love you too.”</p><p>“Are you ready for more?” The alpha asked, moving to sit up.</p><p>“<em>More</em>?” Hinata stared at him, dumbfounded, watching him move as his breathing went back to normal and he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.</p><p>“More.” Kageyama nodded, holding his hand out for him to take. “Something I’ve wanted to do forever with you.”</p><p>Hinata sat up on his knees as he tried to figure out just what Kageyama was proposing here.</p><p>“<em>Come</em><em> here</em>,” Kageyama demanded with his voice rough with eagerness, reaching out to grab Hinata by the hips and bringing him closer, as close as they could get. He’d been dreaming about this moment for what felt like forever, had wanted to be this intimate with the omega for as long as he’d know him, and finally, the chance had arrived, and he did not plan on wasting a second. He was ready to strike Hinata with every trick he had up his sleeve. “Come to me, little omega.”</p><p>Hinata let himself be maneuvered without a second thought with dazed eyes and the primal urge to surrender himself entirely to the alpha. All his instincts were screaming at him to close the distance and let Kageyama embrace him, nuzzle him, and love him until they were both satisfied and stated. Never had he felt his inner self so close to breaking the surface. Maybe it was their pheromones that were reeking so strongly in the room or maybe it was because Kageyama was his mate and his body recognized that.</p><p>“Sit on my face,” the alpha offered, nuzzling Hinata’s neck once the omega was facing him, running his nose back and forth until the scent of the smaller man overwhelmed him. He didn’t want to overwhelm the omega, but he would be a <em>liar</em> if he denied how much he wanted to taste Hinata.</p><p>Hinata gawked, dumbfounded as he let himself be scented by the alpha and melted into Kageyama’s arms as if he belonged there. He had never done anything quite like <em>that</em> before and he took into account the fact that he was no blushing virgin, far from it actually. Sure, he had only been with <em>one </em>person before, but it wasn’t like he was inexperienced or anything. Sex wasn’t a new concept to him but having someone so enthusiastic like him felt like new territory he was itching to explore.</p><p>“Hey,” Kageyama whispered, gently squeezing Hinata’s cheeks between his hand as he looked at him. “Do you trust me, Hinata?”</p><p>Hinata nodded, looking at the alpha with so much trust in his eyes that it made Kageyama’s heart do a leap in his chest.</p><p>“Good,” he responded, pressing a kiss to Hinata’s lips before dropping his hand. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Hinata confessed, meaning every word. He had long buried those feelings within himself, constantly trying to deny them when they’d been there all along.</p><p>He would be lying if he denied the way he was jumping at the opportunity at being with his alpha. This was the first time he’d been with someone who was matching him step by step, keeping up with his pacing, and giving, giving, giving him everything he wanted. It was almost too much, but he wanted it. He would take anything thrown his way.</p><p>“I made this mess,” Kageyama told him, while he continued his nuzzling, running a hand down the omega’s back until he reached between Hinata’s legs to run his fingers over the slick that was covering the omega’s ass and inner thighs. “And I plan to clean it,” he said, breathing over the omega’s neck, and taking the moment to press a kiss to the area under Hinata’s ear.</p><p>Hinata shivered at the touch and grew slicker from the alpha’s words. He was never one to back down from a challenge and this was no different. “Please, I want it.”</p><p>Kageyama was manhandling him as soon as the words left the omega’s mouth and moving Hinata to hover over his mouth, letting the omega place a knee on each side of his head to keep himself steady. The alpha looked up and <em>grinned</em>, flashing his teeth as he took in the omega’s flustered expression. He’d only known the omega a few months and knew just how much of a treat it was to get him like that. He was giving the omega the hungriest gaze he would muster, feeling his mouth water at the sight in front of him.</p><p>Here was Hinata, flushed red from nerves and arousal, so close to the alpha’s face with his cock hard <em>again, </em>red and shiny from precum and his thighs sticky and wet from his slick. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat with a few droplets running down his collarbones and his hair was getting matted to his forehead from it. His body looked so inviting and ready for taking and Kageyama was <em>greedy </em>and could feel his saliva pool in his mouth as he waited for the chance to please.</p><p>Hinata hovered over the alpha’s mouth, trying not to smoother him but Kageyama had other plans. He dug his hands into Hinata’s hips and brought him down onto his face without a second thought. Kageyama caressed the inside of his thighs, letting his teeth nip at the tender skin and running his nose through the slick there like a starved animal. He moved one of his hands to rest on the omega’s lower back to steady him while the other hand gripped one of his thighs to keep him in place. Hinata’s skin was so smooth under the alpha’s hands and it only aided Kageyama’s arousal, sensing how delicate the omega was compared to him sometimes.</p><p>The touch made Hinata gasp at how good it felt. It was all too much and it was clouding his mind in nothing but pure want. He’d been turned on before but now, <em>this</em> was taking over him as if cold water was being dumped on him.</p><p>Kageyama’s tongue poked out to run along Hinata’s inner thighs, letting himself lap the slick that was covering the area, slowly making his way to Hinata’s hole. He grew bolder as he moved and began taking open-mouthed bites of the sensitive skin there and tightened his hands as he nipped, leaving bite marks and little bruises in his wake. Hinata’s slick was the best thing he’d ever tasted and planned to not waste a drop of it.</p><p>The alpha’s next action caught Hinata off-guard completely, making him throw his head back and shriek into the dark room when he felt both of Kageyama’s hands go towards his ass and push him forward then <em>spread </em>his cheeks apart. The omega nearly jumped out of his skin when Kageyama brought him closer and plunged his tongue into the omega’s slick hole in one go, catching him by surprise. He was putty in Kageyama’s hands and the alpha knew all too well that was his doing.</p><p>“<em>Ughhh, </em>Kageyama, ah!” Hinata moaned, balling his hands into the jersey to keep it out of the way as the alpha devoured him completely. The alpha’s hands held him in place, and they felt so warm on Hinata’s body, so comforting as he let Kageyama eat him out. He tried to control himself, biting down on his bottom lip to keep the sounds at bay but clearly, the alpha was not keen about that and pulled Hinata down further, letting his tongue aim deeper.</p><p>Hinata was uttering nonsense as he let the pleasure wash over him, feeling his second orgasm already building. It was so good, so fucking good and he was crumbling with each passing second. The sounds that were echoing in the room as the alpha sucked and licked at his entrance were downright dirty and pushed Hinata closer to the edge.</p><p>Kageyama was anything but gentle as he fucked the omega with his tongue at an unforgiving speed as if wanting to punish him for everything he’d put him through up until that moment. The alpha side of Kageyama wanted to show Hinata just exactly what he’d been missing out on, and never want him to forget how <em>good</em> the alpha could make him feel. He let his tongue plunge in and out, occasionally swirling it around the omega’s rim just to tease him further. He felt his own cock grow harder at Hinata’s reactions, taking in every sound and shudder as he ate him out.</p><p>His hands were still clamped on Hinata’s ass with a vice grip to hold him in place and his fingers were possessively digging into the skin with more pressure than necessary as if trying to ground himself, wanting to make sure this was real, they were truly together and it wasn’t another one of the alpha’s erotic dreams again.</p><p>He wanted to look up and see Hinata’s face, but he was a man on a mission and if the broken whines and moans that were filling the room were any indication of what the omega’s face currently looked like, Kageyama could let his mind paint the picture.</p><p><em>Hard to pull away with a mouth full of slick</em>, Kageyama thought, feeling himself chuckle and Hinata’s body tremble with the vibrations from the sound. Letting himself give in and be playful in the heat of the moment, he pulled one of his hands back and landed a hard smack on Hinata’s ass-cheek. Hinata let out a surprised gasp at the action and it was only more fuel to Kageyama’s fire.</p><p>He sucked once particular hard, angling his tongue with purpose until he found what he was looking for, feeling his own erection get harder when Hinata jerked above him.</p><p>“<em>Al—pha</em>, alpha, please! Alph—<em>ahhh</em>!” Hinata screamed, muttering nonsense as pleasure clouded him, making his thoughts turn to mush.</p><p><em>Found it</em>, Kageyama thought, continuing to strike Hinata’s prostate with his tongue until the omega’s thighs were shaking and he was practically smothering Kageyama with his weight.  </p><p><em>What a happy death,</em> Kageyama thought, feeling the slick that was coating his lips begin to run down his chin as he ate Hinata out like a starving man. So sweet, Hinata tasted so fucking sweet, nothing in Kageyama’s mind could’ve prepared him for the taste or the reaction. And the fact that he was getting to drink it straight from the source made him feel ten times better than the day he got drafted into the v-league.</p><p>Hinata was squirming, hands fisted in the jersey he was wearing as he tried to hold it up and out of the way, but his fingers were itching to touch something else, more like <em>someone else</em>. He was trying to stay still and not kill the alpha with his weight, but it was hard, so hard, especially when getting eaten out felt so fucking good. Who would’ve known?</p><p>The omega would admit that Kageyama knew how to use his mouth, had already proved it once earlier when he’d blown Hinata and was restating his point with the way he was devouring him. Hinata’s thighs were trembling and his second orgasm was coming up on him like a freight train. He could feel his muscles spazzing and his breaths coming quicker and quicker with each passing moment. Suddenly, he dropped the jersey and reached both hands down to grip black hair to steady himself.</p><p>Kageyama was relishing at how quickly Hinata was crumbling under his touch. He could feel Hinata’s hands shoving the alpha’s head more towards his hole while his thighs tightened around him, urging him on, wanting him closer, and demanding more.</p><p><em>Impatient little hands</em>, Kageyama thought.</p><p>Every sound that left the omega at that point was more of gibberish than anything else as if Hinata’s brain had forgotten how to make words.</p><p>“<em>Kageyama, </em>ah—-hmm, I’m about to— Hah!” Hinata shrieked, as his orgasm rake over him, harder than any had ever hit him before. He could feel his toes curling, his thighs shaking as he tried to keep himself up. He was convinced that if Kageyama hadn’t been holding him up, he would’ve fallen off and died. He felt himself shuddering from the sensation that surged through him, hot pleasure coating every inch of his skin as he came.</p><p>Gently, Kageyama pushed him back until there was enough room for him to sit up and admire his work. Hinata was sitting in his lap, face beet red as he tried to catch his breath. There were tears glistening in his eyelashes and his eyes were closed as his chest heaved.</p><p>Kageyama reached a gentle hand forward and ran it through the mess of cum on Hinata’s stomach from when he’d come earlier.  Slowly, his hand made its way down towards the omega’s ass where he added slick into the mix and brought his hand back up to the Hinata’s face.</p><p>His index and pointer finger traced the outline of Hinata’s pink mouth as he panted, still trying to catch his breath. Hinata braced his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders to hold himself up.</p><p>The alpha took a moment to admire his work before he shoved his fingers inside the omega’s mouth and groaned when it immediately closed around them and sucked them clean. Hinata was filthy and he loved it, wanted more of it, craved to see what else he could coax out of him. Hinata’s mouth felt hot and wet around his fingers and his tongue lapped at them as if he’d been given the finest foods known to man.</p><p>“That’s what you taste like,” Kageyama told him, enthralled at having put Hinata in such a dazed state from just his mouth. “So, fucking delicious.”</p><p>Then, he was pulling the omega forward, letting the small warm body fall onto his chest as their lips met. Kageyama realized something when their lips met, that he’d been <em>wrong,</em> getting to taste Hinata’s slick and cum straight from the source wasn’t the best thing, no, it was getting to taste it right out of Hinata’s mouth. He licked at every inch of the omega’s mouth he could reach to taste every bit he could.</p><p>Hinata moaned against his lips, not even pretending to hide the arousal he felt from having his own slick and cum in his mouth and having Kageyama lick it out of him at that. He was already getting hard again and his thighs were already wet again from the slick that kept leaking out of him. He was excited, so fucking excited to see what else was in store. He was on cloud nine, holy shit, he felt weightless as they kissed.</p><p>Their scents were growing stronger, filling the room as they consumed each other. Their mouths nipped at each other’s with impatience as they tried to get closer. Kageyama’s clean hand came up to rest on Hinata’s right cheek, letting his thumb caress the omega’s temple and nose as they kissed. He was painfully hard, cock leaking against his thigh where it rested and rubbed against Hinata’s leg.</p><p>Hinata pulled away from a moment, bumping their foreheads together. “Your turn.”</p><p>“How generous of you, little omega,” Kageyama teased, pulling the omega back in for another bruising kiss.</p><p>Hinata, however, had other plans and reached his hand down between them, letting trembling fingers move until they reached Kageyama’s cock. His fingers circled around it, letting them glide down towards the slit that was already oozing with precum.</p><p>Kageyama grunted, not having expected that but moving his hands back to hold Hinata by the back of the thighs as he leaned back against the headboard.</p><p>Hinata let his thumb smooth over the slit, letting the precum coat his fingers so he could easily move his hand up and down on the alpha’s thick cock.</p><p>Kageyama groaned, not knowing how to keep himself in check at having Hinata touch him so intimately but already craving more. It didn’t matter what they did, anything was a fantasy come true for the alpha and ten times better than anything jerking off to the memory of Hinata at the beach or bent over, stretching during their past runs.</p><p>Hinata moved his hand faster, jerking him off. He flicked his wrist as best he could with their close position and kept a steady rhythm, desperately wanting to please.</p><p>Kageyama moaned against Hinata’s lips, suddenly getting an idea and instantly reaching one of his hands to cover the omega’s, carefully wrapping around it and helping the omega jerk him off faster. He squeezed tight, enjoying the way Hinata’s breath hitched in surprise as he took control and aided the omega in finishing him off.</p><p>The omega opened his eyes and blinked at Kageyama who pulled away for a moment to reassure whatever worries were possibly pooling in his mind.</p><p>“I want to,” Kageyama whispered, nosing at Hinata’s cheek. “It feels really <em>fucking</em> good having you touch me, but I want to feel closer to you.”</p><p>“Go ahead,” Hinata retorted, closing his eyes again as he let himself enjoy the alpha’s affection. “No one is stopping you.”</p><p>Hinata’s hand was so much smaller than Kageyama’s and the realization turned him on even more. His own hand covered the omega’s completely. Just having Hinata’s hand wrapped around him made him want to cum, he couldn’t imagine actually being inside of him. He wouldn’t survive the night. But, he knew he couldn’t cum yet, no, he wanted to wait until he was inside of Hinata.</p><p>Kageyama’s other hand reached over to rest on the small of Hinata’s back, slowly sliding it down until it reached the cleft of his ass. His fingers splayed over the left cheek and pulled them apart. He moved his hand closer and let his index finger trace over Hinata’s hole.</p><p>The omega was immediately whining, pushing back against the alpha’s hand, wanting more.</p><p>“Patience,” Kageyama whispered, easing the tip of his finger into Hinata, groaning at the squelching sound the slick made as he opened the omega.</p><p>Hinata moaned, basking in the feeling of Kageyama’s finger fucking him open. He almost choked on his breath when the alpha shoved his finger knuckle deep and started a steady rhythm.</p><p>“<em>Fuck!</em> Ugh!” Hinata panted, moving his hands to rest on Kageyama’s shoulders to keep himself steady.</p><p>Kageyama welcomed him, enjoying the warm weight of the omega against him. “Do you like that?” He whispered into Hinata’s sweaty hair.</p><p>When Hinata didn’t answer, he added his middle finger into the mix and began fucking both digits into the omega. “I said,” he growled, leaning down to bite at Hinata’s earlobe. “Do you <em>like</em> that, little omega?”</p><p>Hinata squirmed in his lap and eagerly nodded, words lost in his throat at the feeling of being fucked full by the alpha’s thick fingers. “More,” he gasped, his voice coming out shaky as he dug his fingers into the meat of Kageyama’s shoulders.</p><p>“You want more?” Kageyama repeated, wanting to make sure he’d heard correctly.</p><p>Hinata nodded, letting his head drop forward to rest in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. He took the moment to surround himself with the alpha’s scent and let it wash over him. It felt so good to have Kageyama’s hands on him, slowly pulling him apart and putting him back together. He was ready for more, could feel how wet he was and how desperate the pleas were coming out of his mouth sounded.</p><p>Kageyama added a third finger into the mix and curled them inside of Hinata, enjoying the way the omega squeezed around them. He kept fucking in them in and out until he figured out the angle and brushed them against Hinata’s prostate.</p><p>He pulled his hand out and almost chuckled when Hinata lifted his head out of the alpha’s neck to glare at him in confusion. “Hey! Why did you—,”</p><p>Kageyama cut him off by reaching for the jersey and hiking it up before attaching his mouth to one of Hinata’s nipples. Hinata <em>howled </em>at the action, leaning back to give Kageyama as much access as he wanted. His hands shot to the alpha’s hair, holding his head steady and pulling it closer to his chest. “Kag—<em>hnngh</em>! Ah, alpha!”</p><p>Kageyama grazed his teeth around the nipple before he bit down, soothing the bite by dragging his tongue over it. He pulled it into his mouth again and sucked, hard enough to make Hinata squirm in his lap.</p><p>He reached over to twist the other nipple between his fingers as he kept sucking. Hinata was a mess above him, keeping his hands deadlocked in the alpha’s hair, pressing his face closer to his chest with every grip as if afraid Kageyama would stop. As if Kageyama would ever pull away willingly.</p><p>He gave the nipple one last suck, hungry pulling it between his teeth and biting down again just to get the reaction mostly. Hinata was quick to respond and did not disappoint, whimpering, and hissing at the sensation. He moved over and attacked the other nipple, pulling it in his mouth and dragging his tongue around it until it was shiny from his spit and red from all the abuse. Hinata choked on a whine above him, clearly enjoying the attention his chest was receiving.</p><p>Kageyama took the moment of Hinata’s distraction to maneuver them again, this time pinning the omega under his body. He grabbed Hinata’s legs and threw them over his thighs so that the alpha was positioned perfectly at his entrance.</p><p>“Every time I’ve envisioned <em>this</em>,” Kageyama started to tell him, taking a second to lean down and press a quick kiss to Hinata’s lips who was still trying to process what was happening. “I’m always facing you so I can watch the first time you fall apart with my cock inside you.”</p><p>Hinata whined at his words, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he waited. He was bursting with excitement and took the moment of peace to extend his hand out to threat through the alpha’s hair. He pushed the sweaty black bangs out of Kageyama’s eyes, wanting to look at him with the same intensity that the alpha was staring at him with. “I love you, Tobio, I trust you.”</p><p>Kageyama’s lips spread into a smile at the words. “I love you too, Hinata Shouyou.”</p><p>His hand reached down to grab his cock and guide it towards Hinata’s entrance, enjoying the way the omega shivered when the tip grazed his rim. “Are you ready?” He asked him, watching Hinata’s pink tongue poke out and wet his lips as he eagerly nodded, placing his hands on the alpha’s biceps.</p><p>With as much composure as he could muster, Kageyama nudged the tip of his cock against Hinata’s hole again, drinking up the way the omega gasped at the feeling. He repeated the action, watching the way Hinata writhed under the alpha’s weight. Having Hinata under him like this made Kageyama’s instincts go haywire. Maybe it was the biological need to keep the omega safe and happy or maybe it was actually having Hinata under him like this for the first time, but he was so <em>fucking </em>happy. It made him want to go feral and take until there was nothing left.</p><p>He began fucking the tip into Hinata to open him up, trying to control himself and not blow a load at barely fucking him. No way! He would never forgive himself if he did. He tried his best to keep his breathing steady as he began slipping more and more into Hinata, it helped that the omega was already so open and wet. He braced his arms on either side of Hinata’s head to hold most of his weight so he wouldn’t kill the omega.</p><p>Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and brought him closer, nosing at his temple. “<em>More</em>, I’m ready.”</p><p>Kageyama basked in the feeling, having Hinata flush against him, with his legs wrapped around the alpha’s waist and so willing. Gods, he fucking loved Hinata, would do anything for him. He didn’t care if their love was destined because it was still very real. They were two halves of one soul and would always come back to each other, no matter what happened after tonight.</p><p>“I love you, Shouyou,” Kageyama whispered into the crook of his neck, pressing soft kisses on Hinata’s jaw up to his lips, over his cheeks, and on his nose for good measure. “So, fucking good.”</p><p>He finally thrusted in all the way and let them both lay there for a moment, adjusting before the real fun began. Hinata was so tight and hot around him. He was squeezing around Kageyama so perfectly as if he’d been born just for the sole purpose of taking the alpha’s cock.</p><p>Kageyama's hand came up and covered Hinata’s eyes. He watched the omega’s mouth open in confusion but didn’t make any attempts at stopping the alpha.</p><p>“When I fuck you,” Kageyama began whispering against his ear. “I want to be the only thing you’re thinking about,” he said, emphasizing the last part of his words with his hips, pulling back before thrusting in again.</p><p>Hinata whimpered under him, tightening his arms at the feeling. “Kageyama, please, please, please,” he begged, coming undone at finally being connected with the alpha like this. It was an incredible feeling, being intimate with your soulmate.</p><p>Kageyama answered his begging, snapping his hips back before hammering into him. He could feel Hinata’s legs tighten around him and it only made him move faster. He pulled Hinata’s head back with the hand that still covered his eyes, feeling himself grow hotter knowing how vulnerable the omega was. He was at Kageyama’s mercy.</p><p>Then, Hinata, sweet little Hinata, bared his throat for the alpha, begging to be marked up by Kageyama as if having read what the alpha was thinking. Kageyama leaned his head forward, licking a stripe up Hinata’s neck before attaching his mouth to the omega’s throat and sucking. He reached a hand down and gripped one of the omega’s thighs in a bruising hold, hiking it up on his waist to reach a better angle.</p><p>“Kag—<em>ah, hah, ah!</em>” Hinata was becoming a mess under him, struggling to keep his hold on the alpha as Kageyama kept fucking him at an insatiable speed.</p><p>Kageyama pulled his mouth away from Hinata’s neck, making a sloppy, wet trail of open-mouthed kisses until he reached the omega’s lips and mashed them together. The kiss was full of clashing teeth and eager presses of their lips. Kageyama was on a roll and he didn’t hesitate to shove his tongue in and explore Hinata’s mouth. It was filthy and Hinata was just taking whatever Kageyama was giving him.</p><p>“I love you,” Kageyama panted against his mouth, landing a sharp thrust that made Hinata moan.</p><p>Hinata pressed his lips against Kageyama’s face, missing his lips but landing soft kisses on his nose and cheeks, anywhere he could really in the heat of the moment. “I, <em>ahh, </em>I love you too.”</p><p>Kageyama’s eyes widened when he felt <em>it</em>, the base of his cock expanding as he prepared to cum. It wasn’t that he’d never knotted before, but it only truly happened in the most intense situations, where he was being intimate with someone who really got him going and when there were strong emotions flowing through him.</p><p><em>Oh fuck, </em>he cursed himself. Not once had he asked Hinata if he knew what being with an alpha entailed, and were they even using a—</p><p>Hinata’s whines tore him out of his thoughts as he looked down at the flush that was spreading across his face. He moved his hand that was wet from Hinata’s sweat and tears and hooked his fingers under the omega’s chin so he could get his attention.</p><p>“Hinata,” Kageyama grunted, still fucking his cock into the omega because what else was there to do at this point. “I’m going to, I forgot to mention—,”</p><p>Hinata just nodded, cutting him off as he blinked his wet eyes open. He knew what Kageyama was freaking out about, could <em>feel</em> it. “I know, I’m a,” he took a moment to catch his breath, practically drooling from getting fucked six ways from Sunday. “I’m a nurse, <em>I know.”</em></p><p>Kageyama could feel his orgasm coming, he’d neglected his cock long enough and it was expanding his knot with a vengeance. Even with the reassurance, he was still nervous. He didn’t want to hurt the omega, never, Hinata was precious to him. “But, have you ever—,”</p><p>Hinata shook his head and cupped Kageyama’s cheeks between his sweaty warm hands. “No, you’re my first.”</p><p>Kageyama felt like the air had been punched out of his stomach. The first alpha Hinata had ever been with was <em>him?</em> So, after everything, he at least did get somewhat of a first.</p><p>“But we didn’t use a—,” Kageyama found himself saying, half of the words coming out choppy from how close he was to coming.</p><p>“I’m on—,” Hinata started to reassure him before his words got caught in his throat when Kageyama started fucking his knot into him.</p><p>Hinata threw his head back and <em>shrieked</em>, clearly enjoying being fucked like this. It took a few tries but finally, the knot caught in his rim and entered him. The omega felt like jelly as it expanded inside of him.</p><p>Then, Kageyama was the one groaning as he came, painting the omega’s insides white with cum. He was panting, biting down on his bottom lip as the omega squeezed around him, trying to keep his knot inside.</p><p>“Holy <em>fuck</em>,” Kageyama sighed, trying to come back to himself. It was so hard when he was still stuffed inside of Hinata who was bursting his own release between them as Kageyama’s cock stretched him further.</p><p>They stayed there, connected, as if they had another choice, for a few minutes. The room was hot with their arousal, getting stuffy as their scents mingled together.</p><p>Kageyama rolled over to lay on his back, taking the omega with him so he could lay him on his chest. He wanted to be close to him, wanted to bask in the afterglow with him, and never let go.</p><p>“How long?” Hinata whispered, pressing his cheek against Kageyama’s cheek as he started to cool down.</p><p>“This?” Kageyama asked, brushing his fingers against where they were connected. Hinata jolted at the feeling and bit back a whimper, feeling the alpha deep inside of him, and nodded.</p><p>“Not too long, a few minutes and it’ll go down,” the alpha reassured him, looking down at the omega with a look of disbelief at the sight he was met with.</p><p>Hinata only grinned, pushing his own sweaty bangs out of his eyes. “What…?”</p><p>Kageyama scoffed, feeling his heart rate begin to settle. “You’re getting hard, <em>again</em>?”</p><p>“And if I am?” Hinata poked his tongue out at him. “Won’t you satisfy me alpha?”</p><p>Kageyama swatted Hinata on the ass, purposely landing a hard hit on the skin. “Brat.”</p><p>“<em>Mmm,</em>” Hinata moaned, feeling Kageyama’s cock move inside of him. “You love me.”</p><p>“I will always satisfy you, little omega,” Kageyama answered his earlier question. “You should know that by now, you brat, and I <em>do</em> love you.”</p><p>“Well, good,” Hinata huffed, closing his eyes for a second before an idea sparked in his head.</p><p>When Kageyama finally pulled out, Hinata shuddered at the feeling of cum leaking out of him and the sensation of being empty. He wasted no time in sitting up, ready to go another round.</p><p>Kageyama only rolled his eyes but it was fairly obvious he was getting hard again as well. He probably had more stamina than Hinata and he would use every ounce of it to satisfy his omega. Before anything, he stood from the bed and walked over to the mini-fridge and grabbed two water bottles, tossing one towards the omega who eagerly took it and opened it to take a sip.</p><p>Once Kageyama was close enough, he reached a hand forward and grabbed one of Hinata’s ankles in a playful manner. Hinata laughed and kicked against him, sitting up.</p><p>“Down, alpha,” Hinata ordered with a menacing smile, poking his tongue out to lick at his lips as he looked at Kageyama, eyeing the alpha with pure<em> desire</em> in his eyes. “It’s my turn.”</p><p>“It’s not your place to give orders,” Kageyama reminded him, landing a smack on Hinata’s thigh, leaving his hand there to grip the skin. If Hinata wasn’t horny enough before, the hit definitely got him there. He’d seen how hard Kageyama could land serves but feeling the force firsthand on his body, it made him want to blow Kageyama on the spot. Hinata would never admit it, but Kageyama’s hits hurt and the pain shot straight to his cock.</p><p>He reached his hands out to push Kageyama down into a sitting down position against the headboard, swinging a leg over to straddle his lap. “I don’t care.”</p><p>The omega positioned himself, bracing hands against the alpha’s toned chest as he hovered over his cock, eagerly waiting to sink down on it. Kageyama reached under him and grabbed his cock, jerking himself off for a moment before holding it steady for the omega to sit down on. Hinata placed a knee on either side of Kageyama’s lap, slowly sinking down on the alpha’s cock. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, trying to take his time and really <em>feel</em> the stretch, savor it really.</p><p>Kageyama watched with a captivated expression as Hinata’s hole swallowed him, admired the way his body sat down so pretty on the alpha’s cock. He worshiped his omega. There was no part of Hinata’s body that he didn’t love. There were his legs, fuck, he could get off just at the thought of them, so thick, toned, and creamy. Then, there was his torso and chest, so soft and ready for his bites and marks. Then his lips, so pink and sweet, and so easy for Kageyama to sink his teeth into and devour with his own. Every part of Hinata was gorgeous and he wanted to touch all of it.</p><p>He reached his hands down to run them over Hinata’s hips, Gods, his fucking hips, and then his ass. Kageyama loved his ass, had ever since he’d seen it in those stupid swimming shorts. It tasted as good as it looked, and he couldn’t wait until he could take the omega from the back and watch it jiggle.</p><p>Hinata took a second to adjust, keeping his hands on the alpha’s chest before he began to move. He rolled his hips slowly, enjoying the way Kageyama’s breath hitched and his hands gripped the omega’s ass. “Touch me all you want.”</p><p>“Oh, I will, little omega, you don’t have to tell me twice,” Kageyama reassured him, leaning his head back against the headboard as the omega kept moving, letting himself enjoy Hinata ride him.</p><p>The omega built a steady rhythm, continuing to circle his hips and press Kageyama’s cock all the way into him. He wanted this to be good and wanted to <em>show </em>the alpha that he wasn’t the only one with tricks. He circled his hips and moaned, enjoying how tight Kageyama’s grip got.</p><p>“Fuck,” Kageyama growled, “Hinata.”</p><p>“Kageyama,” he sighed, voice airy as he kept moving his lips. “<em>Ahh</em>, so good, alpha.”</p><p>Then, the alpha decided it was time to test just how far he could push Hinata. He wanted to see what reaction he could get from the omega, wanted to press his buttons, and spark his anger. “This is the best you can do?” He taunted, enjoying how fucking <em>good </em>Hinata could move his hips. “What else would you be doing right now, little omega?”</p><p>“<em>Ugh, </em>just—, just shut up!” Hinata bit, grounding his hips down to emphasize how badly he wanted the alpha to shut his mouth.</p><p>Hinata stopped moving for a moment and moved to put more pressure on his knees so he could ride with more ease and power. Then, he removed his hands from Kageyama’s chest and placed them behind him on the alpha’s thighs. He started jackhammering then, moving as fast as he could, putting on a show for the impatient setter.</p><p>He <em>would </em>make Kageyama eat his words.</p><p>Hinata played up his moans, making them as high pitched and desperate as he could get them. He closed his eyes and let his head lull to the side as he worked his hips. His face was burning red and all he could think was, <em>good</em>, let Kageyama see him like this, let him know how deserving he could be. He bounced hard enough that when he came down, Kageyama’s cock brushed against his prostate and made him see stars.</p><p>“<em>Mmmmh</em>, alpha,” Hinata whined, jutting his bottom lip out to get a reaction.</p><p>“Hinata,” Kageyama groaned, choking on his spit as he moved his hands to settle on Hinata’s hips. He brought the omega down and kept him down, making his cock hit deeper in him, and was rewarded with a lengthy moan from the omega.</p><p>“There,” Hinata muttered, “<em>fuck, </em>there! Right—, ughh, yes, Kageyama!”</p><p>Kageyama was not one to be left behind ever and especially not now of all times. He planted his feet firmly on the bed and began fucking up at the same time Hinata was jackhammering down onto his cock. They met halfway and it was incredible. Hinata’s mouth was hanging open from the pleasure, practically drooling from the sheer force the alpha was fucking him with. The omega shot his hands forward and placed them against the headboard to steady himself, knowing he was close. How could he not be when Kageyama was literally rocking his whole world?</p><p>The alpha was thrusting up into him with so much power and Hinata was bouncing with every thrust. He was close, holy shit, he wasn’t going to last like this. But, when he opened his eyes and looked at Kageyama, he knew he wasn’t the only one.</p><p>“So pretty, look at you, riding my cock so good,” Kageyama praised him, holding him down for a second just to watch him squirm like the sadist he was. “You cum so good with just my cock, such a good omega for your alpha, fuck, Hinata.”</p><p>Hinata nodded, feeling his legs begin to shake at being kneeled on the bed and being fucked by such an insatiable alpha of a man. “Kageyama, cl—<em>close</em>.”</p><p>Kageyama wrapped his arms around him and held him flush against him, burying his face in the sweaty orange hair. “Mine,” he whispered, scenting him as he fucked him. “Hinata, you’re <em>mine</em>. I love you so much, you’ve always been mine.”</p><p>Hinata’s world suddenly shifted when Kageyama dropped him off to the side onto the bed. He looked back over his shoulder, ready to scold the stupid alpha when Kageyama grabbed him by the hips and dragged him back toward him to where he was now kneeling.</p><p>Hinata let out a surprised gasp when the alpha pulled him back and hiked his ass up in the air, landing a few smacks on his ass cheeks for good measure.</p><p>“Quit teasing me!” Hinata huffed over his shoulder, glaring as best he could at Kageyama who looked too delighted for his liking. It didn’t matter how much he enjoyed the pain; he did not enjoy being teased or stupid alphas.</p><p>“Present for me, Hinata,” Kageyama softly requested as if fearing the omega would say no. He didn’t ease the hold he had on the omega’s hips as he waited for his answer.</p><p>Hinata’s brain stopped working for a moment. He knew what Kageyama was asking him for, <em>sure</em>, he knew second gender biology very well, had to know it to be in the medical field, of course. Presenting was one of the oldest sex positions for alphas and omegas. Sure, betas could also take part, but they couldn’t knot you in the process which defeated the purpose. It was usually reserved for omegas and alphas who were usually soulmates and that was the case in Hinata’s current situation. The position made you vulnerable, showed your alpha how much you trusted them to take care of you and love you.</p><p>It was in Kageyama’s biology to want this, to need to see how much his omega truly confided in him to keep him safe.</p><p>Hinata thought about it for a moment, debating in his head what he wanted. Sure, Kageyama would have needs and wants, but this was still the omega’s choice in the end. Did Hinata want to do that? A part of him was screaming that, yes, that’s what he wanted. He knew that part, it was the omega side of him. It wanted to know the alpha in every sense and surrender completely to Kageyama.</p><p>He dropped onto his elbows after thinking it over and spread his thighs, hiking his backside in the air, throwing a teasing expression over his shoulder that he just <em>knew</em> Kageyama couldn’t resist. “This?” He grinned, stretching his arms in front of him to give his ass a better angle.</p><p>Hinata saw Kageyama suck a breath in with an indescribable expression on his face, one that rattled the omega down to the bones. It called out to him, reminded him who Kageyama was to the omega, let him know just what effect the alpha had on him, would <em>always</em> have on him.</p><p>Within a second, the alpha was lunging for him and almost knocking Hinata over in the process.</p><p>Kageyama draped over the omega, pressing his chest to Hinata’s back. </p><p>“<em>Down</em>,” he growled in Hinata’s ear, taking his earlobe between his teeth and pressing him further into the sheets.</p><p>Hinata couldn’t think of a response worthy enough, being at a loss of words and merely obeyed, wanting to please his alpha.</p><p>“Look at you,” Kageyama whispered, letting his breath fan out Hinata’s neck and wrapping one of his arms around Hinata’s middle. “What do you want, little omega? Tell me.”</p><p>“<em>You</em>,” Hinata whined, arching his back the best he could in the position he was in. He turned his head to the side so the sheets wouldn’t smoother his face. “I want you!”</p><p>“I’ve always imagined fucking you like this,” Kageyama told him, reaching his free hand back to grip his cock and bring it towards Hinata’s hole, rubbing the tip along the omega’s rim. “<em>You</em>,” he started pushing the tip in slowly, holding Hinata flush against him. “Wearing my jersey and nothing else,” he whispered into the omega’s ear, moving to bite down on the meat of his shoulder which earned him a moan.</p><p>Then, he pressed sprung forward and pressed his whole cock into Hinata in one go. Kageyama started fucking him at a brutal pace as if anything less wouldn’t be enough. He moved his arm to wrap around Hinata’s neck, making the omega prop himself up on his elbows and take it.</p><p>Hinata was a broken record of the alpha’s name and nothing else, feeling nothing but pure fire as Kageyama fucked him. He was basking in it, wanting more and needing more. Being fucked from behind felt so dirty and yet, he was moaning for it. He could feel Kageyama’s balls harshly slapping against his ass and it just made him hornier. All his mind could think was how amazing it felt to be fucked <em>full</em> and hard just like he’d always wanted. The only thing that was grounding him was Kageyama’s face buried in the crook of his neck, tongue lapping at his throat and biting down with each thrust.</p><p><em>I’m really at his mercy, </em>Hinata thought, feeling his knees go weak at the realization.</p><p>Fuck, who was he right now?</p><p>He tried to muffle his whines into the sheet, trying to clean the drool off his chin in the process but a hand entwined in his hair and pulled his head back.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Kageyama groaned, pressing another kiss into Hinata’s sweaty neck. “Let me hear how good I make you feel, little omega, don’t hide from me.”</p><p>Hinata’s fingers dug into the sheets, feeling the burning in the pit of his stomach grow. He was about to cum again. He nearly sobbed when Kageyama released his head and slid his hand down Hinata’s arm until he reached his hand, linking their hands together. Kageyama gave Hinata’s hand a gentle squeeze as if silently telling him he was there, would always be there for him.  </p><p>“I love you,” Hinata cried, choking on a moan as the alpha fucked him into the sheets. “Fuck, Kag-<em>hh</em>,eyama, I love you.”</p><p>“Cum on my cock, Hinata,” Kageyama growled, licking a stripe up his neck. “Show me how good you are, come on, little omega, show me. Make your alpha proud.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was much later when Hinata laid passed out, snuggled into Kageyama's side as if he'd always resided there. He was drained and dead to the world as he slept, one leg and arm was thrown over the alpha.</p><p>Kageyama was still awake, adrenalin from the game and from being with Hinata keeping him up. He was currently running a gentle hand through Hinata's hair, still sweaty from their previous activities. If it had been up to the alpha, they would've showered but the omega had been exhausted after their last round and had protested any further movement. Kageyama told him the first thing they were doing in the morning was showering. But for now, he would indulge his omega, letting him cuddle against him and dream.</p><p>He ran a finger along Hinata's face, over the curve of his nose, enjoying the way the omega's face scrunched at the tickling sensation. Kageyama felt so complete in that moment, having the omega safe in his arms. He leaned his head down until he was close enough to press his lips to Hinata's forehead. "I love you, Hinata," he whispered, letting his lips linger.  </p><p>There was a certain aura that Hinata carried, one that reminded Kageyama of the sun. It made Hinata radiate with light, such a contrast to the setter. But, maybe, Kageyama thought, that was the point. Opposites attracted after all and it took the sun and the moon to create an eclipse. </p><p>He pulled back and closed his eyes, smiling into the darkroom. He was so fucking happy. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>